


Valier's Day

by hitagashi



Series: Raising Fili Baggins [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day, mostly just a poem about the ladies of the Valar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitagashi/pseuds/hitagashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A celebration of Valier's Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valier's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a mix of RFB canon and not. Not sure yet. Mostly a filler!

Somehow, when the Company is at Beorn's, the hobbit and his dwarf son manage to take control of the man's kitchen for a time. He seemed surprised by their willingness to cook, briefly muttering something before moving out the door. The others in the Company looked in, curious, as the pair tossed and passed and moved about the kitchen easily, making things they thought might maybe be scones. Maybe. They looked like scones at least.

Still, they worked steadily, Gandalf chuckling, helping them get things they might not be able to reach without him. And when it was all said and done it was scones and a few pies and cobblers. Beorn had laughed and swept the "little rabbit and lion cub" up into a tight embrace. Apparently, he knew about Valier's Day and appreciated someone else who did.

When asked about that by the dwarfs, they had laughed and explained that it was a day to honor the Queens of the Valar, an honoring of mothers and the affection that creates children. Beorn, it seemed, honored Vána, where Bilbo and Fili honored Yavanna. The Green Ladies, Beorn had called them, sisters and caretakers of the world.

And then he found out about the hobbit habit of singing in honor of the Valier. The large bear man had actually <i> _politely_ _< /i>_ asked them to sing, humming a soft tune he had mentioned learning long ago. Apparently, his wife had also been a Yavanna honorer before her death many years previous. So with a nod and laugh, the pair tapped their feet and clapped their hands before beginning.

"Her name's Varda, the mighty Star Queen-  
Hair the fairest ever seen,  
With words like splendor and heaven borne-  
And starlight in her jewels warn.

But fast she holds in ever love-  
Manwë's name written far above,  
Mother to night and fleeting care-  
And maker of true love so rare!

And next Yavanna Kementári-  
Wife to the stone lord called Aulë,  
Giver of Fruits and all adored-  
Wielder of true nature's sword.

Strong she holds in a darling crush-  
That flame we get but never rush,  
Bringer of love that lasts through time-  
Keeper of the mountains faith must climb!

Next Nienna, she who weeps-  
Lady of Mercy and secrets the world keeps,  
Sorrow she sung into our world-  
Until it spun and swung and swirled.

But keeps she best forbidden want-  
Those things we wish would never haunt,  
But always comes to bear sweet fruit-  
From our lady, these do root!

Estë next, our resting healer-  
Her love struck Irmo in his feeler,  
And though she sleeps long through the day-  
Her love will suffer no delay.

For she is action and the surest heart-  
The one who romances with greatest art,  
But also stealth and love so true-  
Often it sneaks up on you!

Here is Vairë, lover of Mandos-  
She's the Weaver and keeps things close,  
Her story spins but never dies-  
For the World's the story in her eyes.

Hers is the care that binds a family-  
Holds them strong and keeps them firmly,  
She binds us close and never fades-  
And binds it through the harsh decades!

Along comes Vána, Ever Young-  
Keeper of Oromë and love unsung,  
Fair and green the flowers bloom-  
And ever bright the bird's sweet plume.

Her words do bind that which is fleeting-  
Lovers meant but never meeting,  
But mostly she keeps all life's friends-  
With her guidance fat sometimes bends!

Last the Dancer, Nessa of Speed-  
Whose love of Tulkas gives us need,  
Light of foot and swift as wind-  
Who wears her heart upon her skin,

It's she who keeps love's seed so great-  
And whose presence makes us lack all hate,  
Least as she is in the Valier order-  
It's she who is all love's true warder!

Oh these ladies so darling and dear-  
They give us love we hold so near!  
But to be true when we are sad-  
The things they give us make us so glad!"

Beorn laughed, clapping to the words and beat. Of course, it should be noted they started lines halfway through each other's but that was how hobbits songs went. The skin changers in the hall had laughed and clapped as well, having been helping with backing beats through it all. The pair laughed a bit at the look on some of the dwarfs' faces, the way they were gaping a bit.

Still, it had been fun, to sing the song of the Valier, dancing seamlessly with some of the changers. The partner switching which threw off many outside folk didn't seem to matter to the lot. Even Beorn, large as he was, had joined in. Their ways weren't the same, no, but at least they cared for the same folk it seemed.

When Gandalf pulled them aside later, they'd grinned wide even when he'd hugged them tightly. He muttered something about thanks.

(They learned at the end of the journey that he'd known them, fancy that.)

Still, they were happy to sing something hobbit-like for once. While he was thankful the dwarfs were teaching his son what it was to be a dwarf, he was still a hobbit, through and through. Scones were eaten, cobblers gobbled, and pies devoured before they were asked to sing another. And then another and another.

They ended with a mighty yawn after their last song and waved, settling into their place to sleep. They'd talk more on the matter the next day, but Valier's Day was at a close and they had made their group and hosts merry. It was turning out to be a good day, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit and make no money from these writings.


End file.
